marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Roger (Red Right Hand) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Carol (wife, deceased); unnamed baby (son, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Red Right Hand HQ, Mexico | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Renato Guedes | First = Wolverine Vol 4 1 | Death = Wolverine Vol 4 12 | HistoryText = Origin When Roger was driving his wife, Carol, to the hospital to give birth to their first born, they got caught on Highway 18 during a fight between Wolverine and The Hulk. Their car was destroyed by Wolverine while he was trying to stop a rampaging Hulk. Roger then tried to carry his wife to the hospital but she and the baby died on the way. He always blamed Wolverine, even though the news said he saved the day. For the next year or so he would stand out side of the X-men mansion cursing Wolverine's name then he would get drunk. On occasion he would find a bum, force him to dress-up in a Wolverine costume and beat him with a bat, killing him. Making a Deal with the Devil Then one night he was approached by an old man in a bar who told him he could help him, but Roger didn't care and decided to dress another homeless man as Wolverine and beat him to death, but soon after he was approached by a demon who explained that if Roger would join the old man's organization The Red Right Hand, the demon would help him get his revenge. Roger agreed and went back to the bar where he met the old man and told him he wanted to join his organization and he knew how to make Wolverine suffer. Now part of the Red Right Hand, Roger was now known as "The Husband", shortly after the Husband and the Red Right Hand sacrificed a man and of woman in order to invoke the demon, the demon then told them what they should do next. This is how the Red Right Hand made the deal with the devil to possess Wolverines body, and send his soul to Hell. When The Founder created this criminal organization, Daken discovered its existence and joined them in order to help them get their revenge against Wolverine. To that end, Daken decided to find his father’s children all around the world through the years, he then gave them to the Red Right Hand and on his advice, the criminal organization trained them in order to use them as weapons against Logan. Daken knew that they wouldn't stand a chance against Logan but having his father killing them would hurt him in the worst way possible. Those children would be known as the Mongrels. But the Husband didn't care about Daken's plan and only wanted to send Wolverine's soul to hell, but the other members of the criminal organization decided otherwise. After sending Wolverine's soul to Hell and using the Mongrels to hurt his loved ones, Wolverine escaped from Hell and invaded the Red Right Hand's base in Mexico where he was confronted by the Mongrels. Death As the members of the Red Right Hand were watching Wolverine fighting the Mongrels, the Husband started to lose his patience and his temper, thinking that it wasn't enough, Wolverine had to know what he did to him. As a result he became violent and threatened The Founder with his bat as he wanted to leave and attack Wolverine on his own, but before he could Gunhawk killed him under orders of The Founder. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Baseball Bat | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}